


The Blown Fuse Blues

by nihilBliss



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Dirty Talk, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Hygiene, Psychic Abilities, Public Sex, Rimming, Sexual Humor, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/pseuds/nihilBliss
Summary: Male MSPA reader gets double-teamed by greasy trolls in an alley, experiences the joys of being a conduit for psychic energy transfer. Remix of Copper Wire, which featured a female MSPA reader. Eroticized alternative ending to "bad end" of Friendsim route."It perfectly captures the experience of licking a battery" — Lyber





	The Blown Fuse Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Copper Wire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291502) by [spacioussmuthut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacioussmuthut/pseuds/spacioussmuthut). 



The things you do for friendship. You swear, it’s gonna get you killed someday.

Currently, your quest for friendship has you trapped between a greasy ball of matted hair named Folykl and a scrawny geek in goggles named Kuprum. They’re an odd pair, but they’ll make for decent additions to your proverbial barracks of bonhomie.

Folykl cuts your train of thought short as she shoves her slimy tongue down your throat, tasting of cheetos and dental plaque. She’s managed to avoid opening any cuts with her sharp fangs as she sloppily frenches you. With every breath she takes, you feel a little woozier, and your lips tingle. When she pulls away to adjust, static arcs between you. It’s intense. And frankly, it’s far more arousing than you’d like to admit.

“lololololLOLOLOLOL,” Kuprum cackles faintly. His breath’s hot on your neck, and he runs his warm tongue up the side of your ear. You shiver. He plants his lips on your neck, slides them apart and traps your skin between his pointy teeth, less than gently. And as he licks your skin, a tingle spreads around — no, through — your head. 

The fog is gone. Everything becomes overwhelming, from the pain to the softness of Folykl’s lips to the taste of her mouth to the sickly sweet smell of the alleyway around you. Your senses have been turned up to 11 and bass boosted. They’re using you to transfer energy between them like a copper wire. You’re far past friendly now and it’s so fucked up. But Jesus suffering fuck does it feel good.

You reach back to brace yourself as your knees grow weak. Kuprum clamps down, and you groan hard into Folykl’s mouth. Apparently, this catches the trolls off guard, as they pull away. Folykl stares at you, eyebrow cocked, as you shiver.

“Are you… getting off… on this?” She asks. If the bulge in your pants hasn't given you away, your flushed cheeks and heavy breathing certainly have.

Kuprum breaks the silence first, bursting into riotous laughter. Folykl soon joins in, slapping her leg and crumpling.

“Goddamn cullbait alien likes it freaky!” Kuprum manages between bouts of laughter. “This is way better than owning highbloods!”

“It's kinda… way hot too,” Folykl says. “Make him do… it again Kup.”

You look over your shoulder as Kuprum slides his arms beneath yours. He licks the tender hickey on your neck, sending a shiver through your body, before he sucks your skin into his mouth. You're groaning before the jolt, and then, you're crying out, jittery and twitching. You clench your fists, eyes bulging wide. Someone's cranked up the brightness and contrast settings in your head, and the colors of the alley sear themselves into your retinas. Folykl just stands there, staring with empty sockets, grinning — snickering even. She once more jams her tongue into your mouth, sucking the excess energy out of your shuddering, turgid form. You clamp tight to her, and you whine into the filthy troll's kiss.

With a lick, Kuprum lets go of your neck, actually laughing instead of just saying lol.

“Normie is so hot for us!” He says, triumphant and amused. Folykl too lets you go.

“You think…he wants to get… off for real?” she asks, letting you go. You wobble to stand, then give up and sink to a crouch. 

“Lol! Hey fuckbulge, I’m game if you are. We gonna fuck or what?”

You could get into this a lot easier if you weren’t in an alley. Or if you were looking for anything beyond friendship. Or if they weren’t, to be frank, kind of a pair of fuckoffs. But right now, with how your erection strains against your pants, with the sensations these greasy fucks have subjected you to, those ifs are wearing a little thin. And on the far side of the veil of ifs, you see a forest of whatevers with more than a few “please-fuck-me-now”s sprouting from the loamy undergrowth for good measure, like forget-me-nots, but horny.

“Jeez, the shower I’m gonna need… Yeah, okay, let’s do this,” you allow. “But you gotta do that energy thing again.”

“Weird fucking alien is into that, huh?” You can hear Kuprum sneering as he wraps his arms around your waist, pressing his crotch against your ass. “Then I’m gonna light you up like 12th perigee’s eve.”

You shudder in anticipation, but not for long, as you feel a tingle up and down your skin. Suddenly, you’re face-down on the grubby alleyway, and you’re not sure how that happened, but the goldbloods are behind you, and someone’s sliding your pants down around your knees.

“Holy shit… where’s your nook?” Folykl asks. “Are these your… alien shame globes? On the outside? That’s… so weird.”

She runs a clawed finger along your scrotum, sending chills up your spine, before she cups your balls, gives them a little tug. Suddenly, it strikes you that you have no idea how these aliens fuck or what the parts they use to fuck look like. You wonder exactly what you’ve signed yourself up for.

As you do, Kuprum runs a gnawed, chipped claw down the crack of your ass. 

“Got something back here,” he says. “Can you use this to take bulge, alien?”

“Yeah,” you manage, shivering. You reach back and tuck your stiff cock back between your thighs, pointing it at them. “Got this, too. What are you packing?”

Folykl flops to the concrete in front of you, pants already around her ankles, conspicuously free of underwear. She kicks them off and spreads her legs. It’s easy to see the details, because she’s about a foot and a half from your face.

“Alright pay… attention cullbait. You’re gonna… have to pass… the oral… exam after this,” she says, grinning. With a pair of clawed fingers, she coaxes a pair of tentacles out of her body, dripping golden-yellow down her fingers and onto the cement.

“Bulges... Two of ‘em... because goldbloods… fucking rule,” she says. She holds her bulges up and points to the vulva-like structure below. “And this… is my nook. That's where… bulge goes. I like tongue… and Kuprum likes… fingers in his. Think you can… remember that?”

You nod, transfixed at your first glimpse of alien junk, and you think you can find a way to make this work. And Folykl must agree, because she grasps your hair and pulls your head towards her crotch.

“What the fu…” You’re interrupted as she mashes your face against her drooling nook.

“LOL, Folykl wouldn’t joke about oral,” Kuprum laughs. So it would seem; you reach your tongue out and run it along her inner folds. They’re mustard-yellow, peeking out between two hard, chitinous plates, and they taste musky and sour. The intensity makes your head swim, and you wonder if all trolls smell and taste like this.

Given Folykl’s caliginous relationship with hygiene, probably not. 

You startle as Kuprum slides his hot tongue across your pucker. Folykl keeps your head in place as you gasp and whimper.

“Why the fuck is this so dry?” Kuprum asks. “Thought you were hot for us.”

You pull away from Folykl’s nook just enough to speak.   
“Doesn’t get wet on its own,” you say. You wonder briefly if either of them has lube. 

“I got enough wet for you right here,” he says. He stuffs his tongue into your ass, and you groan. Folykl pulls your hair, mashing her nook against your face. Fom how her dual bulges drip all over your face, you might not need lube at all.

Kuprum's tongue digs deep, deep into you, hot and wet, utterly alien and utterly wonderful. You briefly worry about hygiene — you didn't exactly prepare to bottom when you left your squat this evening — but the stretching and wriggling in your hole drive your mind elsewhere. You whine into Folykl's nook as her bulges writhe against your face.

“Freaky alien gutterslut is gonna lose his shit when he gets bulge up in him if a tongue makes him sound like this,” says Kuprum. You want to protest being called a gutterslut, but given where you are and what you're doing, it's a fair cop.

“Aren’t you going to light me up?” you say instead, lifting your head from Folykl's nook. Kuprum lols.

“Don't fuck it… up before… I can bury my… bulges there, asshole,” Folykl says, scooting around you.

Kuprum takes her place in front of you and spread his legs. His bulges look thick as they drip before you, coiling like mating snakes on that Discovery Channel special, and you have to wonder about how best to enjoy them.

You press your parted lips to one, and it twists into your mouth, as does the other. It's like making out with two tongues at once, you think, as you lick and suck at the narrow tips. Not like you've ever done that, or really imagined it before now, but you can't really complain.

Then, you feel something probing at your hole, warm and wet. It's nice. It's really nice. The warmth makes it easy to relax as one of Folykl's bulges worms its way into you. “Worming” doesn't really bring to mind an image you want with regards to something about to fuck your butt, but it's a funny night, so you roll with it.

“Fuck, that's tight,” says Folykl. “Gonna have to… get you… warmed up before… I can put number… two in.”

You groan in gratitude as you tongue-wrestle with Kuprum's bulges. It's hard to focus, what with all the moving happening in your ass, but not so hard you can't free up a hand to rub at Kuprum's nook. He makes a sound you can only describe as a squeak, and he bucks his bulges deeper into your mouth. You feel a jolt run through you, just a little one, but it runs the length of your body, making every nerve tingle. Your eyes go out of focus. A warmth settles in your prostate. Your cock throbs, and you feel precum beading at the tip.

“I felt that,” Folykl says. “Do it again.”

So he does. He sends another little pulse through you, and you sieze up again, clenching around both of their bulges, your stiff prick slapping your belly, drooling even more. You never thought of your mouth as an erogenous zone, but you've gotten less pleasure from your cock than what you're getting from your tongue. It’s a lot. And you want more.

You groan as loud as you can and redouble your efforts at tongue-wrestling with Kuprum’s drippy bulges, sliding a finger into his nook. He coos, and it’s cuter than anything you’d think this weird nerd would be capable of. Fortunately, he also picks up your intent and sends a pulse of energy coursing through you, then another, then another. He settles into a clean sine wave pattern, psychic current fading in and out, in and out, like a gentle squeeze on your body instead of a lightning strike. You can't help but groan at each peak, your every nerve registering pleasure, and at each valley, you feel almost numb. So you stuff another finger into Kuprum's nook, and you focus on the bulges in your mouth. They taste like sour candy when the current peaks, salty-sweet when it doesn't.

Meanwhile, at the other end of your body, you can’t help but notice how Folykl’s bulge is stretching you out oh so nicely as her hips tap yours. All that drippy yellow stuff seems to be helping a lot, because you can’t recall the last time you took this much this easily. And with every peak, you feel the urge to hump back against it. You've ruined yourself for human dick, but at this point, you can't bring yourself to care. Your legs quake, and though she isn’t making much in the way of noise, you can feel her shaking more and more every time Kuprum’s flow peaks and makes you clench down on her. It’s making your cock drool onto the filthy pavement like a leaky water fountain. And frankly, if you weren’t sucking down a frankly impressive amount of sticky alien precum, you’d be begging for more.

“Hey Kup,” says Folykl. “Sounds kinda like… you wanna... get fucked too.”

“Why would I want goddamn alien bulge that can’t even fucking move?” he says. “Cullbait gives head just fine.”

“Think, dipshit,” she counters, speech more breathy than before. “You could make... Trizza’s robot tentacles… indirectly touch... alien slurry. That’d be... so filthy.”

He’s into it. You feel a surge in the flow of alien bulge-slime, which you drink down greedily. Shit, it feels like his bulges are about to pop with sheer lust. You look up, and his face is the color of a jar of Grey Poupon. Oh, he’s really into it.

“Wanna be the first troll to try alien bulge?” You pant.

He says nothing. He doesn't have to. He just flops into his back and spreads his legs, letting his bulges coil around one of his hands. His eyes flash, and gravity fails. He’s lifting you with his powers — Folykl too, you notice, her bulge remaining firmly lodged inside of you. How courteous.

You grasp the base of your dick and lick your lips, but any cockiness you have goes out the window as Folykl positions the tip of her second bulge against your stuffed hole. It slides in gently as Kuprum lowers you on top of him, weaving helically around its twin. You whine and drool, the heat and the motion and the stretch intense and all-consuming. They’re rubbing the hell out of your prostate, and you know you're not going to last long.

And that’s before you ease yourself into Kuprum’s hot nook. He whines and groans, rutting against you before you’re halfway in. He’s so wet you wouldn’t think you’d feel any friction, but you've never even been in a hole this tight.

“How’s it feel,” you manage in between the panting and the throaty noises Folykl’s bulges are squeezing out of you.

“Fucking… so fucking hard!” he screeches. “Alien’s cock is goddamn great! Pump me full, you freak! Ruin me! Make me your bucket bitch! Trizza’s gonna have to scoop your alien freak slurry out for days!”

He arches into you, feral, desperate. That’s hot. But he’s still ranting about Trizza and her tentacles.

“Hey alien… do me a… favor and shut… him the… fuck up,” Folykl says.

Yeah, okay, fair. You jam your lips against Kuprum’s and stuff your tongue into his mouth. It’s like licking a car battery — he floods you with crackling energy, and every hair on your body stands up. And it’s flowing into your cock, too, and out into Folykl’s bulges, right across your clenching prostate. Everything between your navel and knees lights up, each nerve as sensitive as your cock. It’s too much — far too much — and you come almost instantly.

But that’s not the end, not by half. Your erection doesn’t even diminish. So you hump, frantic, feral, crazed, overdriven, because you cannot fathom anything else. And your humping gets Folykl going, and she starts thrusting into you as well. You and Kuprum scream into each other’s mouths, a mess of sensation and raw need. You're crying from overstimulation, but you can't stop. Kuprum grabs your ass to spread you wider and pull you deeper, and his touch alone sends you over the edge. You reach down to coarsely paw at Kuprum's bulges; you're so fried you can't manage to work your fingers. It's crude, graceless, and you're lost in the moment, drowning in nerve feedback. You're sobbing and screaming and it's amazing. You feel like the filament in a lightbulb, and if you're glowing, well, it wouldn't surprise you.

Then you hear Folykl grunt, and she starts coming. And she keeps coming. You feel bloated with the sheer volume of it, and it only seems to hold that overwhelming charge in your belly for longer. Wow, you think, that's a lot of cum. And there's more? Well shucks! If trolls cum this much, no wonder Kuprum said something about a bucket.

The pressure sets you coming yet again, your vision blurring to psychedelic swirls that drain to white, and you feel Kuprum wrap his arms around you and squeal into your mouth as he clenches and drenches your crotch with his mustard-yellow lust. 

Folykl slumps on top of you as the current of energy subsides, and you feel her seed dripping down between your legs, further glazing you and Kuprum both.

In your orgasmic haze, a numbness sets in. Everything is vague and distant; you wonder if your nerves will recover, or if they've just burnt you out like a fuse. But right now, that doesn't seem like an issue. Their warm bodies make it easy to just relax and let go of all of that. You see a huge alien rat dragging a slice of pizza and don’t even care.

What happens next feels like it's happening to someone else. Folykl shouts something and rolls you off of Kuprum. You manage a vague “hey;” you're accustomed to at least a little post-coital cuddling, location notwithstanding. But then, you come over all floaty, and the alley seems to grow distant. You see bright pink streak past you, and Kuprum curses.

“Fucking drones!” he shouts, and you feel the wind whip through your hair as he flies himself and you and Folykl through the air.

It's a crystal clear night, and as your eyes try and fail to focus, you marvel at the city below in all its tremendous colors and shapes, made ever more vibrant by the purple moon. It's the first time you've gotten a real look at this strange, hostile place. It's nice. You might call it beautiful, maybe even breathtaking, but your brain isn't really handling abstract concepts like that too well right now. So you settle for nice. There's a fine golden-yellow mist behind you as the wind blows the troll cum from your bare crotch across your skin, down your legs. Where it's blown free of you, it scatters like raindrops, and you can’t help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lyber and Ph'Lop Phtagn for beta-reading.


End file.
